


Her Body's Betrayal

by DefinitelyNotBees



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Horny Malori Crowett, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02e51, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, post-nut clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBees/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBees
Summary: A raging desire awakens in trainee Mage Malori Crowett after she has her first taste of just how suggestive her girlfriend, Queen Velverosa, can be. Her subconscious plagues her with dreams about the two in increasingly intimate scenarios until she can bear it no more: her physical needs can wait no longer. Can Malori come to terms with what her body desires most? Will Vel understand, or will their relationship crumble?
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Her Body's Betrayal

“Though, as for my nails… I had to cut them myself. I don’t want to hurt you, after all.” Queen Velverosa says with a predatory grin. Her voice is oddly hazy, like a memory. 

“H-hurt me?” Malori trembles in anticipation. _Surely Vel isn’t suggesting anything sexual... they haven’t even kissed yet!_ The bench they are sitting on suddenly feels warmer, heated up by her scorching imagination. 

“That’s right…” Vel’s words are pure heat. Malori finds her body reacting: her chest tightens and she subconsciously leans in. Vel’s middle finger and ring finger come together in a tease that blows Malori away - is Vel suggesting _fingering_ her? All of the compromising positions they have found themselves in, all of the sexual tension that constantly laces the air between them is finally going to be released. She stays stock still, frightened that the slightest movement will make Vel decide against her plans. 

Quick as lightning, Vel grabs her hand, interlaces their fingers, and sits down primly beside her. “When we hold hands like this!” She says happily; the picture of innocence. 

Even though Vel has made the purity of her intentions clear, the heat refuses to fade from Malori’s cheeks. She stares straight ahead, determined not to let on that she’d ever thought Vel’s sentence was going to lead to any wildly compromising positions. Vel gives her a leer. Perhaps she hadn’t hidden her excitement very well. 

“What’s this? Could it be that you’re thinking of something… lewd?” Vel says, letting her voice go husky.

Heat rushes to Malori’s face and she looks down in an attempt to cover her embarrassed arousal with her mane of scarlet locks. Vel’s hand glides up her thigh, the barest hint of her nails scratching serving as a reminder of who is in control. Vel’s hand stops just short of her skirt. Malori’s heart threatens to escape her chest, such is her desire to bare herself for Velverosa. _Lewd…_ Velverosa knows exactly what reaction she incites from Malori’s excitable imagination. 

Gentle fingers lift her chin, leaving the array of emotions on her face plainly visible. A hand slides across her lower back. Heat emanates from where they connect; her thigh and her lower back are warm in the chill of the night air. They remain in this position, neither making any moves, for long enough that Malori gets antsy. The teasing has left her wound up - surely Vel can’t intend to just sit holding hands after all that? She decides that she has to explain how she feels; Vel deserves to know the cause of her frustration.

“Vel, if you have something to say to me… then say it!” She holds Vel’s gaze fiercely.

Suddenly, Malori feels a rush of energy. She hears glass smashing and whips her head around. The lampposts around them have blown up. 

She would have jumped to her feet had she not noticed that Vel hadn’t moved a muscle and was still staring at her with a look of admiration. Malori exhales her relief - Vel doesn’t think there is any danger. The dots quickly connect - Vel wasn’t surprised at all by the noise… Vel had blown up the lampposts. Instead of scaring her, this shows Malori that Vel is just as pent up and excited as she is. The fierceness Malori felt melts away, replaced equally by shame at her outburst and awe at Velverosa’s ferocious power. 

“You want me to say it?” Vel says, her voice unaffected by her outburst. _Yes, more than anything!_ Malori meets her eyes, sure that Vel can plainly see her eager ‘yes’. Vel drags out the silence, feigning pondering her response. Malori’s body veritably fizzes at the lack of distance between them. “I’ll just let our lips do the talking.” Vel’s eyelids droop, her gaze fixated on Malori’s mouth. Malori’s earlier boldness returns. She leans in and meets Vel in a perfect brush of lips. Everything leaves Malori’s mind; nothing matters but the gentle slide of Vel’s lips and the tentative glances of her tongue. Fervent feelings of adoration flood Malori’s thoughts. 

Vel’s lips part from her own with a soft, wet noise. She inclines her head so her mouth is right next to Malori’s ear, her hair tickling the juncture between collarbone and clavicle. 

“I- I like the noises you make,” Vel says, blushing faintly from the admission. Malori smiles, flushing from both happiness and shyness. She emits the tiniest of moans in response. Velverosa kisses her jaw, a chaste press of lips on skin. Vel’s lips feel so soft on her skin: Malori can’t help but imagine how they would feel elsewhere on her body. Flutters of arousal dance within her. 

Malori tips her head towards Vel, eager to feel those pillowy lips on her own again. Vel complies; kissing her softly, then more deeply. Their tongues brush and Malori is hooked on the feeling. 

“I could kiss you forever,” mumbles Malori, in a haze of bliss. Vel smiles into their kiss and Malori knows she feels the same way. Their pace is gentle and loving for some time. 

Vel cradles the back of Malori’s head and tugs her onto her back. Vel follows her down until their faces are only inches apart. Their eyes meet and a spark of desire flits between them. Malori tilts her chin up and shuts her eyes, but Vel’s mouth never meets hers. Instead, Vel presses butterfly kisses in a line down her neck. Vel’s fingers find Malori’s tunic and, with a whispered _“Is this okay?”_ , carefully undoes her top. The words have left Malori - all she can do is nod her eager consent. 

Vel opens her shirt carefully, gazing at the creamy flesh exposed. She glances at Malori, who dares her to do something with her blazing eyes. Vel lowers her mouth to Malori’s clavicle and noses along the skin to the top of her breast. Malori shivers in anticipation. Vel’s hair covers her face so Malori tucks it to the side. Vel appears entranced by her soft skin and is currently sucking just above her areola. Boldly, Malori palms her breast and offers her nipple to Vel’s hungry mouth. Vel happily obliges. She presses light kisses to her nipple before tonguing it, followed by a scrape of teeth as she nibbles it gently. Malori arches her back, pushing her chest up to show her enthusiasm.

  
  


Malori wakes slowly, her mind blank. She stretches her legs, the muscles stiff from a good sleep. She frowns; vague memories of dreams flicker in the back of her mind. 

In the blink of an eye, she recalls her dreams: she and Vel kissed, like before, but Vel had said ‘I like the noises you make.’ She jolts upright. Ye Gods! Had she said that in real life, Malori would have happily died on the spot. And... had they really done all of that on a public bench? She should really have figured out she was dreaming earlier.

She catches a glimpse of herself - her nipples are clearly visible through her top. _Ah._ It’s more difficult to deny her physical reactions than to shoo away unwanted thoughts. Undeterred, Malori continues with her day. If she stopped to touch herself every time she thought of Vel, she reasons, she’d never leave her bedroom. 

Later, she and Vel meet up to continue their tour of the places Malori loves - they had been side-tracked last time by a heated make-out session, after all. Vel is as charming and beautiful as ever. Sometimes, Malori can’t look her in the eye - she thinks it goes unnoticed. (It doesn’t.) Malori does manage to refrain herself from saying that one of her favourite places to be is in Vel’s arms, which pleases her. When they hug their goodbyes, Vel mashes Malori’s face into her chest. Malori squeezes her eyes shut immediately, not wanting to add fuel to the fire of her dreams. She skips away, buoyed by Vel’s presence and by the fact that her dreams will be much more tame tonight. 

  
  


The visions fade as Malori awakens from her lengthy slumber. She pulls the covers over her head, willing herself to remain in the state of relaxed nothingness that comes upon awakening. Her legs shift and- _that’s odd_ \- her pussy is pulsing and warm. Her eyes widen comically as she vividly recalls the wild turn her dreams had taken her encounter with Vel. _Again?_ There is no stopping her memory this time - instead of hazy shapes she remembers vivid images of the most lewd positions. She blushes: how filthy of her to imagine her Queen in such explicit detail! How perverse! Yet she cannot help herself from dwelling on the images of Vel entwined in a passionate embrace, leaving trails of kisses that lead lower and lower...

Impulsively, Mal reaches for her pussy. Vel drifts back into her thoughts, her smirk egging Malori on. Her brain soon catches up with her unconscious intentions and she jerks her hand back in shock. Had she really been about to touch herself thinking about her beloved Velverosa? She lies still, shocked at the extent of her body’s desire for completion at Vel’s hand - or, as the case was, to illicit dreams of Vel bringing her off. 

_Malori Status: Gay Panic_

She dares not even close her eyes for fear of descending once more into her scandalous imaginings. With a Herculean effort, she wills herself to ignore her body’s needs. 

Unintentionally, an image pops into her mind. In her dream, Velverosa had been obsessed with Malori’s breasts, particularly her pert nipples. Malori palms her breast absentmindedly. Her unconscious mind, buoyed by the small victory, slips deeper and deeper back into her lustful reveries. Malori remembers the thrilling feeling of Vel fondling her nipple. She traces around her nipple but finds she doesn’t have long enough nails with which to replicate the feeling of Vel’s nails ghosting over her breasts. The gap between vision and reality solidifies, leaving Malori embarrassed at her lack of willpower. 

Still, now she has started, she finds she doesn’t want to stop. Malori pulls her pyjama top off, acutely aware that this is a conscious surrender to her carnal desires. Her exposed nipples pebble. She closes her eyes and does her best to recall the dream. 

She remembers looking lovingly down at the woman pressing adoring kisses down her stomach. Her body clearly remembers the feel of those satin lips, for Malori feels as though Vel could actually be kissing her there, if she concentrates hard enough on the image. Malori skims her hand up her thigh, emulating what Vel did in the dream. Vel threw her a scandalous look before stroking her pussy lips in the dream, so that’s what Malori tries to replicate. She copies the way Vel rubbed her fingertip around Malori’s vagina in slow, tantalising circles. Gods, her Vel is a beautiful tease. The feeling is all Malori can focus on - she had wanted this for so long. 

Finally, _finally,_ ‘Vel’ dips a fingertip inside her. Malori provides ample lubricant: her body craves touch and has been deprived for what feels like hours. She inhales sharply at the feeling of her lover’s phantom finger teasing her entrance, though not as far inside of her as she needs. Velverosa would tease her until she could bear it no more: Malori, who was acting increasingly from her instincts alone, does not have her Queen’s patience. She thrusts two fingers as deep inside herself as they can go. 

This surrender comes with only a fraction of the relief it promised. Her fingers simply do not have Vel’s elegance, length, or technique. Furthermore, the angle is wrong - Vel would have gotten deeper inside her than she herself could go due to her position between Malori’s legs. She huffs. This inconsistency makes it far more difficult to keep up the illusion that it is Vel doing this to her. To fix it, Malori imagines Vel snaking up Malori’s body in one smooth movement. Fingers slide once more into Malori, perfectly matching the angle in her imagination. 

She bends her fingers inwards. Eyes fall half-lidded in raw, free pleasure. Try as she might, she cannot rid her fingers of the sensation enough to lose herself entirely in the image of Vel being the one doing this to her. Nonetheless, her movements are still pleasurable. 

How she wishes Vel were here, that she could weave her fingers through her hair, pulling her ever closer. Using her other hand, she lets go of her nipple to rub at her clitoris. Her fingers find a rhythm, quick circles. Her morals evaporate completely, sinking in the wave of her steady bliss. She’d love Vel to be resting between her thighs, lapping at her swollen clit. Similarly, any urge she might have had to take her time is long gone, replaced by an inferno of pure need. Her mind can only focus on the orgasm growing inside her. 

The circles become faster and faster, with Vel urging her on inside her head. The fingers inside her vagina are becoming erratic as her arm stiffens. She moans on almost every rapid exhale, having lost the energy to keep quiet. Her clit tingles as heat spreads through her. The image of Vel lying on top of her whispering encouragement into her ear pulls her over the edge. She comes breathlessly, her fingers and pussy spasming through the waves of pleasure. Her core clenches and it feels like her body is vibrating. Her breath cuts out completely as she tries to preserve the feeling as long as possible. 

  
  


She lies sprawled across her bed; sopping hand draped across her stomach. Now that the initial need has left her, she is left with a lingering sense of shame. Her muscles are weak and shaky, well spent. Her mind, however, is spewing out thoughts at one hundred miles an hour. 

_What have I done? I shouldn’t have let myself go like that. I’ve disrespected Vel._

_How will I tell her?_

  


_Achievement Unlocked: BONK! Go to Horny Jail_

_Malori Status: Stressed_

  
  


Malori leaves immediately for Vel’s tower. Every second that passes without her telling Vel everything feels like a betrayal. 

When they come face to face, Malori’s confession leaves her in a rush. Her words blur together, such is her determination to inform Vel of every incriminating detail. 

“...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrespect you! I don’t want this to rush you.” She finishes breathlessly. 

Vel blinks. And again. 

Malori doesn’t dare to breathe. 

“I’ve read about the human sex drive,” says Vel thoughtfully. “I understand why you were nervous to tell me, but it just means that I am truly irresistible.” A smirk spreads across Vel’s face, along with a slight blush: her signature ‘Ego Boost’ expression. Malori’s whole body sags with relief. She wraps her arms around Vel in a tight hug, burrowing into her shoulder. Outwardly, Vel appears mostly unruffled. Secretly, she’s just glad Malori can’t see her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. She forgets to hide her furiously wagging tail. 

“As long as it’s only me you dream of…” Vel says, brazenly fishing for compliments. Malori instantly gushes her praises, stumbling over herself to prove that Vel is the only one on her mind. 

Vel is appeased. She smiles haughtily, enjoying her second ego boost in quick succession. She returns Malori’s hug with a more affectionate smile. Vel decides that Malori does _not_ need to hear about her own explicit dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this excuse to write a one shot of these two. Many thanks to Colour_LES for the use of their characters and the speech in the beginning!


End file.
